odiarte yo? , que te hace pensar eso
by Knight ice
Summary: bueno aquí con esta idea. Soi Fong planea hacer valida la promesa con Hachi para encerrar A Urahara, pero no todo sale al pie de la letra. Que pasara con estos dos? Tanto odia Soi Fong a Kisuke ? Denle una oportunidad a este raro romance.
1. Chapter 1

Pues, talves uno que otro ya haya leido otros de mis fic, y no he terminado el otro de bleach, pero de alguna forma me surgio esta idea y quize subirla cuanto antes.  
Pense que paso con esa promesa, y si hubiera pasado algo asi...  
Creo que se nota mi gusto por las pareja inusuales.

* * *

ahhhhh... Soi Fong, grito una vez mas llena de rabia, - Hachi date por muerto. -

Las paredes de la tienda retumban ante la ira de la capitana.

El vizard por su parte jugaba nervioso con sus manos, miraba a Soi Fong y luego a Urahara.

- lo siento, no es mi intención, pero que quieres que haga... -

- sacarme de aquí - volvió a gritar la shinigami.

- vamos, vamos deberías intentar tranquilizarte Soi... - pum el puño de Soi Fong imanto el rostro de Urahara haciéndolo retroceder y caer de rodillas mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. un hilo de sangre resbalo por su rostro.

-Aléjate de mi pervertido... -

- Una Hora antes.-

Había pasado alrededor de un mes desde el final de la guerra de invierno, las cosas se habían relajado y poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad, tanto en la soul en el mundo de los vivos.

Urahara estaba sentado en su tienda bebiendo algo de te solo, , cuando sintió un reiatsu conocido.

- Hachi, que milagro, como has estado, has venido a visitarme? - pregunto el sombrerero animado. acercándose a la puerta para abrirle a su viejo amigo.

- yo, lo siento Urahara -

Fue un instante, pero Urahara reacciono y se agacho, de la nada la capitana Soi Fong había aparecido y había lanzado una patada que el ex capitán había logrado esquivar a tiempo . Soi Fong, no vacilo lanzo un par de ataques mas hasta que una patada acertó en el estomago de Urahara.  
El se mostró un poco adolorido, miro a Hachi, pronunciaba, algo, una técnica de Kido.

-Que diablos ?- otro golpe habia impactado a ex capitán.

Hachi Había terminado su kido, pero cuando vio detenidamente Urahara había parado en seco el ultimo golpe de la capitana, su barrera estaba lista y Soi Fong no habia escapado a tiempo. Como lo había prometido en la Guerra de invierno cuando combatió a Barragan, encerraría a Urahara por todo un mes a cambio de la ayuda de la pelinegra, atraparlo seria dificil, por ello la shinigami le hecharia una mano en inutilizarlo durante unos momentos, claro quería disfrutar de su cara al verlo atrapado, pero no estaba en sus planes que Soi Fong se emocionara golpeándolo y quedara encerrada también.

- Soi Fong ... - murmuro el vizard preocupado...

La pelinegra vio la barrera a su alredero, cubriendo la tienda practicamente, se libero de el agarre de Urahara y solto una mirada asesina a Hachi.

-Momento actual -

Urahara aun se lamentaba de dolor mientras que Soi Fong seguía maldiciendo al vizard y le ordenaba sacarla.

- etto.. no puedo -

- que ? - Cada vez mas irritada

- mm .. Creo que es obvio que Urahara no es un tipo cualquiera y no seria sencillo atraparlo por un mes entero, así que he termine de desarrollar mi ultimo y mejor trabajo. Una barrera tan poderosa e indestructible que ni la Soul s. entera podría abrir - dijo orgulloso de si mismo- de misma forma para evitar que la culpa o la lastima hacia Urahara me orillaran a intentar liberarlo use restricciones de un alto nivel en mi mismo que se activarían a finalizar el hechizo del kido y también coloque por asi decirlo un temporizador para que la barrera caducara en un mes exacto y no antes.-

Un momento de silencio-

- asi que -dijo Urahara...

- no puedo romper la barrera, abrirla, interrumpirla, etc... , están atrapados ahí, hasta dentro de un mes - Hachi dijo satisfecho de si mismo. - como lo prometí querida -

- oh mierda... - dijo Urahara, retrocediendo lentamente temiendo por su vida ante la aura asesina de Soi Fong.

Un mes de dolor espera.

Hola Urahara Soi ... -pum, Yoruichi habia parecido de la nada y se había chocado con la barrera. Se froto la frene adolorida y observo la escena.

- de que me perdí chicos? -pregunto la morena

- No de mucho, Hachi prometió encerrarme aquí un mes y por accidente ella también quedo atrapada- dijo señalando Urahara a la ahora nerviosa chica.

- jajaj, en serio, que divertido - se burlo.

- Yoruichi sama, como puede tomar esto por divertido, yo aquí con este imbécil, debería preocuparse - casi lloraba la pobre.

- bueno supongo que si, te busque en el el cuartel de tu escuadrón y al no encontrarte supuse que etarias aqui con el buen Kisuke, venia a invitarse a una cita romántica, pero bueno - suspiro "aparentemente" decepcionada - creo que tendré que buscar a alguien mas... tal ves Byuakuya quiera salir conmigo - murmuro

- en fin, nos vemos chicos, Hachi - Yoruichi sonrió y de nuevo desapareció.

Urahara no daba credito a lo que acababa de pasar. Miro a Hachi desesperado, suplicando ayuda.

- YORUICHI, YORUICHI¡ no juegues, deja de hacer bromas,- ahora si estaba mas que asustado. - ayúdame, po favor...¡

Soi Fong aun en shock, temblaba de rabia. Miro a Urahara.

- espera Soi Fong, cuenta hasta diez y ... ahhhhh -

* * *

Que les pareció ?

Les gusto la idea y la pareja... jajaj rara no?

porfa opine asi sabre si soy bueno o malo en lo que hago. GRax


	2. Chapter 2

Eh aqui el segundo cap, consideren como dia 1 el cap anteriro. XD

GRacias por ller, comenten si les gusta como se desarrola la historia o por si no y tienen critica alguna.

GRacias

XD

* * *

Dia 2

Habían pasado alrededor de 15 minutos desde que Urahara se había despertado, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo habia transcurrido, hasta que miro su reloj. Eran las 8 de la mañana, se habia desmayado al noche anterior y lo ultimo que recordaba era a La chica hablarle de un programa de televisión que acababa de ver, de algo llamado suplex alemán o algo así y que de la nada se había colocado atrás de el. Después, nada.

Instintivamente se froto la cabeza y se levanto y se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta y se quedo paralizado su lavabo estaba volando directo a su cara, paso rozando su piel debido a sus buenos reflejos, pero eso no lo salvaría de otras represalias, su terreno para correr era limitado después de todo.

- Lárgate - le grito Soi Fong completamente roja y cubriéndose con una toalla, estaba saliendo de la ducha en ese momento.

Urahara se fue como si nada, en realidad no era nada nuevo, para su edad había visto muchas mujeres desnudas una de ellas su vieja amiga Yoruichi, su mania de no llevar ropa o de aparecer en los instantes menos propicios acabaron poco a poco con su vergüenza por el cuerpo femenino, mas no con su interés. Sin ropa su cuerpo lucia tan delgado, finamente formado, frágil y tentador.

Realmente nada que no conociera y a al vez algo que no le era común ver. Una chica con cara de vergüenza, sonrió a si mismo mientras se sentaba en su mesa y se servia un poco de cereal, sacaba la leche del refri y se ponía a comer. Debería preparar algo para ella?, no era buena idea, ya que a pesar del tiempo de conocerse, si en verdad se podría considerar asi, no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber sus gustos, sus intereses etc, seria hacerla enojar e incluso desperdiciar comida.

Termino de comer en silencio y se dirigió a la sala, ver la televisión seria su mejor pasatiempo en esos días.

Unos minutos después, paso La shinigami delante del, caminado lentamente , 15 minutos después volvió a pasar, quince minutos después se repitió lo anterior. Acaso había enloquecido antes que el? hace ya un rato que no le prestaba atención al programa de cocina que veía y se entretenía viendo el tiempo pasar para ver si el factor con el que se estaba moviendo se seguía repitiendo.

- Soi Fong, estas bien - pregunto la 15 vez que paso delante del, después de la décima vez, se comenzó a preocupar. era obvio que la pregunta era estúpida, pero también era necesaria.

- Te parece que estoy bien - se detuvo, pero no lo miro. se sentó en un sillón y cerro los ojos. - podría estar afuera haciendo tantas cosas, tal ves estar al lado de Yoruichi-sama o en alguna misión importante, pero no estoy aquí encerrada contigo -

- yo lo lamento, ojala hubiera una forma de ayudarte, veré si puedo hacer algo -

Soi Fong, chasqueo la lengua se levanto y se fue a otra habitación. Como odiaba a Kisuke. Odiaba verlo cerca de Yoruichi-sama, que fuera tan cercano a ella como ella no había podido ser a pesar de que le había jurado con su vida seguirla, lo odiaba por ser tan especial para Yoruichi sama, por ser alguien tan despreocupado, infantil y confiable a la vez, pero lo que mas odiaba era que a pesar de los desplantes, de los golpes, de todo el odio que ella le profesase a el, Urahara nunca se mostraba molesto con ella, siempre le sonreía, esa maldita sonrisa, el solo se disculpaba por cosas que no debía y se mostraba amable con ella.

Eso era lo que mas odiaba de el.

Para la hora de la comida Urahara llamo a La pelinegra y esta se presento un poco mas tranquila, el tiempo a sola era lo que mejor le sentaba a la chica, le permitía relajarse y pensar que era lo que haría para no perder la cabeza en esa situación. comieron cada uno en un extremo de la mesa, difícilmente cruzaron palabra alguna. Por ridículo que pareciera, Kisuke estaba extrañando el ruido que solían hacer los chicos.

Soi Fong, se levanto, lavo sus platos y salio de la habitación. Kisuke solo la siguió con la mirada.

El hizo lo mismo.

- Soi Fong, donde dormiste anoche? - Pregunto curioso el sombrerero.

- que mas da, cualquier lugar es bueno - dijo mientras sin quitar la mirada de un libro que tenia en las manos.

-tengo un par de habitaciones extra asi que podrías tomar una y estar mas cómoda, también podría prestarte algo de ropa-

- gracias -

- es raro que seas amable conmigo, pero asi eres mas linda - dijo Urahara y salio de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera hacerle algo.

Ella hundo la cara en el libro sin mirar si el permanecía aun en la habitación o no. Linda, alguna vez en su vida le habían llamado así?

Acaso importaba? si no era asi por que su corazón estaba latiendo de esa forma? por que su cara estaba ardiendo ?

Se quedo leyendo el libro pero cada que se distraía de la lectura recordaba lo que habia sucedido, se estrellaba la frente al libro y volvía a leer para desviar sus ideas.

Esa noche.

- ok, Si fong es una broma verdad - pregunto Urahara derrotado, sabia la respuesta.

- no, estas loco si crees que te dejare libre por la casa, a menos que quieras seguir siendo objeto de pruebas en el estilo de lucha libre, estarás aquí todas las noches - Y terminando esto, le aventó una manta, una almohada y cerro la puerta.

- es mi casa por que demonios debo dormir en el baño ? - grito Kisuke inmediatamente se cerro la puerta

-Perdón,no te escuche bien, - se alcanzo a escuchar al otro lado de esta.

- nada, que la bañera luce muy cómoda y que tener el baño cerca es algo muy practico - se apresuro a mentir.

- ohh eso creí escuchar, buenas noches-

- espero que en verdad sea cómoda - susurro mientras acomodaba la almohada en la bañera.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

GRacias por leer, espero les guste mi trabajo...

jajaja

* * *

-ahhhh - El frio inundo su cuerpo haciéndolo despertar de golpe.

- Ya es de dia, que diablos crees que haces aun durmiendo - Soi Fong había abierto la regadera.

- esta helada - protesto Kisuke mientras salia a duras penas de la bañera temblando de frio.

- puff, que poco aguante, das pena - y sin as lo dejo ahi empapado.

Urahara se fue a su habitación y se cambio de ropa, en verdad que se creía esa mujer, era su tienda, su casa, por que debía pasar por todo eso?

mientras tanto afuera de la barrera.

- En serio no puedes abrir esa barrera Hachi? - pregunto Yoruichi al grandote.

- que va, por mas indestructible que sea yo puedo abrirla, solo quise ser dramático - le dijo el divertido.

-jajaja, es una gran idea, crees que pase algo? después de todo nunca he entendido por que ella odia tanto a Kisuke, es un imbecil y lo se, pero es alguien en quien se puede confiar -

- si tu lo dices - respondió Hachi con una mirada de no me jodas, es obivio por que lo odia.

- quieres ir a molestar a algun capitan o a alguien a especial - pregunto ella bastante animada.

- no en verdad, preferira ir por algo de comer-

- aburrido -

adentro de la barrera.

Kisuke noto que la chica no estaba en la sala ni en la cocina. No le dio importancia y esta apunto de sentarse a comer cuando oyo unas palabras. BANKAI, la piel de Urahara se erizo de miedo y salio corriendo de la habitacion.

- Soi, no chingues, espera, que intentas hacer - las palabras provenían de la dulceria.

- salir de aqui de una vez por todas, apunto a la casa, su blanco impactar el otro extremo de la barrera.

-quieres matarnos a los dos acaso - pregunto algo alarmado el .No había que ser un genio para calcular los daños que generarían su bankai.

- no te preocupes, ahora que estas aqui, puedo usarte de escudo -dijo decidida ella.

- ok, eso no me tranquiliza pero, en serio para por favor, si lo haces mm... te doy una de mis paletas favoritas - dijo y saco una paleta de buen tamaño y colores psicodelicos. - y si eso no te convence estoy dispuesto a ofrecer 2 paletas -

Ella no pudo evitarlo, bajo su arma y se empezó a carcajear. Que tan loco podia estar este tipo, ella estaba dispuesta a volar la casa en pedazos y el ofrecía apaciguarla a cambio de unas paletas. Pero después de todo ella estaba mas loca, pues iba a aceptar, ese gesto le habia hecho bajar un poco su coraje y bueno tal vez no era tan insoportable estar encerrada con el.

Le arrebato las paletas sin decir nada, regreso su bankai a su forma original y se fue a sentar un rato y ver la tele, era un gran invento para matar el tiempo, ojala tuvieran algo asi en la soul s. Kisuke se mostró un aliviando y se abanico para tranquilizarse por completo. Esa mujer ponia sus nervios al maximo, despues de eso seria el quien se tomaría unas vacaciones, en donde que demonios importaba, pero debian ser lo mas lejos posible de ella.

- Urahara - le llamo Soi Fong , me llamo por mi nombre,es un progreso, supongo, penso el - quisiera tomar un baño. Me podrias prestar algo de ropa?

- claro, tengo ropa de mujer que de seguro te quedara perfectamente - respondió Urahara

- Tienes ropa de mujer -ella lo miro malvadamente - acaso te gusta travestir y pervertir a tus trabajadores? , pobres niños -

- obvio no, era ropa que tenia de emergencia por si alguna vez Yoruichi la necesitaba, cosa que no se ha dado hasta el momento -

- ehh, eso esta bien, gracias -dijo ella preguntándose que tipo de prendas serian esas.

Cuando el baño estuvo listo Soi Fong entro y amenazo de muerte a Kisuke si por error volivia a entrar sin avisar. abrió las llaves de la bañera y comenzó a desnudarse. cuando la bañera se lleno a cierto punto cerro la llave y metió la mano, la temperatura era agradable y se metio poco a poco. Cuando hubo terminado de asearse, tomo una toalla que habia preparado de antemano y se seco. En la entrada Urahara habia dejado lo que necesitaba, una playera cuello redondo de mangas cortas color turquesa y una falda blanca y larga. Se vistió, de alguna forma le gusta como se veia y satisfecha de ello salio del baño.

Hallo al sombrerero en la sala de su habitacion jugando vídeo juegos y comiendo chucherías. El le hizo una seña con la mano invitandola a sentarse y a comer lo que quisiera.

- sabes es la primera vez que te veo con ropa que no sea la oficial - comento el sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla

- ehh, y que no soy tan bonita como Yoruichi, tan rara me veo -se defendió inmediatamente ella.

- no, no me refería a eso, si no que es en verdad la primera vez que te veo con algo casual y no me burlo o algo, te queda muy bien, resalta el toque de inocencia que te da tu cuerpo y tu rostro-

- idiota - la shinigami salio lo mas rapido de ahi, incluso olvidando que tenia el shunpo, no quera que notara que se había sonrojado, no queria que la viera asi, se sentia idiota por reaccionar de esa forma ante las palabras de alguien como el. Se recargo en la pared de la habitación contigua esperando que se le pasase lo rojo de su rostro.

Tenia que hacer algo y rápido no podia permitirse seguir comportándose de esa manera y menos caer en el juego de Urahara. Pero en verdad estaba haciendo algo el? No era solo amabilidad que mostraba con cualquiera?

oh demonios, se dejo y sentó mientras aun estaba apoyando la espalda en la pared. Que estaba haciendo ella, no acaso siempre habia expresado odiar al ex capitán a muerte? por que ahora todo terminaba asi. Por que sentía que ya no era odio si no algo mas. Algo que estúpidamente por su orgullo no podía aceptar. recargo sus brazos en sus piernas y hundió la cabeza en ellas.

Urahara que habia pausado su juego y se había acercado y observaba sigilosamente a al chica. le preocupaba que se veia deprimida. No queria creer que en verdad le afectaba tanto estar en su presencia, mas aun le dolía pensar eso.

* * *

opinen, coemnte, critiquen, insulten,,... jajaja...

byebye


End file.
